disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Balthazar Cavendish
Balthazar T. Cavendish is a time traveler from the future who, alongside his partner, Vinnie Dakota, was permanently banished into Milo's time. Background Aside from the opening credits, he first appears in "The Doctor Zone Files" arguing with Vinnie Dakota about the pronunciation of "pistachios" and how he doesn't speak to the customers. He happens to be a little dumber than Dakota, as he told Dakota never to speak with the customers, despite Dakota stating that he was speaking to Cavendish instead of the customers. Cavendish even accuses Dakota of sabotaging their pistachio stand when it blew sky high, though Dakota pointed out that Cavendish spilled some ingredients that jammed the broiler in the first place, much to Cavendish's annoyance. Just after the pistachio stand exploded, they disappeared. He made cameo appearances with Dakota in "The Note", "Party of Peril" and "The Wilder West", usually manning a pistachio cart; the two also appeared in "Smooth Opera-tor" running the concession stand at the opera house. In "Worked Day", the pair have an expanded role, in which they are assigned a mission to see a truck of pistachios safely to a warehouse. Balthazar is determined to complete the task-going so far as to take over driving the truck-while putting up with Dakota's different suggestions as to what they should do for lunch afterwards. After driving the truck to the wrong location in Danville, the pair attempt to drive it to the correct location only to get dragged off course by an overloading MRI machine, which causes the truck to crash into a hospital. The pair later make another appearance in "Family Vacation" where, after Mr. Brulee's RV - carrying Milo-crashes into a building they're in, Balthazar blames Dakota. In "Murphy's Lard", the pair attempt to secure a pistachio stand at Lard World, with Balthazar erecting a defensive structure while Dakota sits around eating or playing any of his various instruments. They succeed in protecting the pistachios from several threats, only for the stand to be destroyed after they prematurely take the stand down. Balthazar and Dakota make another cameo in "Secrets and Pies" where they have been assigned to keep pistachios from leaking out of a silo; unfortunately the pair end up causing the silo to collapse and are caught in a tidal wave of nuts. In "The Substitute", the pair are transporting a futuristic fertilizer to a pistachio sapling at Milo's school only for their Quantum Localizer to land them in a science class closet before running out of power. The fertilizer ends up mixing with another chemical to become a sentient blob, which grabs the pair and throws them out into the hallway. Balthazar is then able to chase Diogee away from the sapling only to end up stepping on it; the blob later brings it back to life with unknown consequences. In "Time Out", Balthazar and Dakota end up bothering Brick and Savannah, fellow time travel agents, where it's mentioned he and Vinnie are both "From the '70s"; 1870s and 1970s respectively. By "We're Going to the Zoo", due to Milo Murphy's recurring presence at the sites of failed missions, Balthazar has come to suspect that Milo is an operative from another time travel agency attempting to sabotage him and Dakota. He and Dakota then go to the zoo on orders from their superior Mr. Block, only for the pistachios they are guarding to be eaten by giraffes after Milo once again appears. In School Dance". Balthazar and Dakota head to their office and narrowly avoid a confrontation with their landlord, who demands that they pay their rent. They then contact Mr. Block, who gives them a new mission while also informing them that there is no rival time travel agency to which Milo belongs. Balthazar is unconvinced and so takes Dakota-carrying a bag of wooden stakes they're supposed to used to support plants at a pistachio farm-to Milo's middle school dance hoping to discover the truth. The two are mistaken for vampire hunters in pursuit of Kyle Drako, and Balthazar accidentally sends the band for the dance into the future when he drops his temporal transporter while pursuing Milo. The pair are left with no conclusive evidence that Milo is working against them, though a misunderstanding with the students who think they are vampire hunters has Balthazar more convinced than ever that Milo is opposing their efforts. Balthazar appears again in "The Little Engine That Couldn't", where he and Dakota are assigned to transport two boxes of pistachios using their new vehicle: a tandem bike. Balthazar looks on this as yet another case of being demeaned by his superiors, but is distracted when the bike and pistachios are crushed by a runaway antique fire engine carrying Milo Murphy. Determined to find out who Milo is working for—since he is unaware that Milo isn't working for anyone—he drags Dakota in pursuit of Milo. They briefly interact with Milo and witness him saving a number of cats sent flying by the engine, and Dakota catches one that resembles Balthazar. The cat also demonstrates the tendency to mock him, both before and after the pair are thrown from the engine into a nearby pond. It is revealed in the special, "Missing Milo", Cavendish and Dakota are the inspiration for the fictional characters Doctor Zone and Time Ape. Personality On the surface, Cavendish is generally a serious, self-focused man who can be rather rude to the people around him while being completely oblivious to his own shortcomings. He has extreme dedication to his goal, regardless of what that goal is or how he decided on it. His focus on the task at hand often leads him to disregard logic, and this dedication to his sense of purpose remains even when Cavendish is acting against the direct orders of his boss. Cavendish became a time traveler in hopes of saving the world and tends to see himself as 'the hero', often playing at leader while he's on missions with his partner. Despite this usual bravado, Cavendish occasionally falls back and becomes nervous and unsure when things get serious. When he isn't focused on a task or a mission, Cavendish is much more willing to enjoy himself and has given in to Dakota's suggestions on a number of occasions. He is very much prone to goofing off alongside his partner, quickly agreeing to a bet in which the loser had to stuff his pants full of pistachios, and like Dakota, was very excited to go trick-or-treating for the first time. Cavendish has shown himself to have a strong disliking for animals and a severe lack of knowledge surrounding them. This can be seen when he refers to a gummy bear as a 'rubbery-like-woodland-creature', and again when he asks Dakota what his costume was supposed to be, implying that he'd never seen a giraffe before. Physical Appearance Cavendish is a tall, thin man with short gray hair and a large handlebar mustache that is curled at the tips. He has a pale complexion and bright, turquoise eyes, often sporting a rather judgemental expression. Dressing as though he's from the 1870s, Cavendish wears an olive green three-piece suit with coat-tails that go down to his knees. His brown vest features four gold colored buttons and the chain of his pocket-watch, and beneath this, he wears a white dress shirt with a pink tie. He wears a small, matching green top hat with goggles, a pair of square, frameless glasses, and a pair of black and white dress shoes. Youth When he was younger, Cavendish had thick eyebrows and short, honey-blond hair with bangs that parted in the middle and curved up at the sides. Notably, he did not have a mustache and wore a pair of glasses with thick black frames. Cavendish wore a deep-blue, futuristic-looking top that has a thick, olive green collar that extends down his chest with three dark circles presented vertically down the collar. The outfit has long sleeves, with short secondary sleeves in the same olive green color, and two stripes at each wrist, with another around his waist like a belt. The main portion of the outfit extends behind him in a fashion reminiscent of coat-tails, and under this, he wore a pair of white pants tucked into a pair of knee-high black boots with grey cuffs. Old Age In old age, Cavendish wears a pair of pants that go up to his chest over a comfortable looking brown sweater vest. His dress shoes have been replaced with a pair of knee-high black boots with grey soles, and he carries around a brown cane, although he doesn't seem very dependent on it. His hair has receded to the back of his head, and he's developed wrinkles. In sharp contrast to his usual appearance, his mustache is unkempt and droops at the edges. Cavendish's expressions seem much gentler with age. Relationships Vinnie Dakota Dakota is Cavendish's partner in the Bureau of Time Travel. Cavendish initially expressed frustration at the lack of effort Dakota put into their missions and acted as though he was the leader of the two, often ordering him around. In spite of this, he's prone to goofing around and enjoying himself alongside Dakota when he's not focused on a task and has proven his partner's presence and wellbeing to be incredibly important to him. Milo Murphy Initially, Cavendish paid Milo no mind, treating him as rudely as he did any other customer. Upon having Dakota point out Milo's proximity to nearly every one of their failed missions, Cavendish jumped to the conclusion that the boy was an enemy counter-agent sent to thwart their pistachio-based missions. He went on to treat Milo in a rude and condescending manner in spite of the boy's unwavering friendliness towards him. His distrust in Milo finally came to an end when his partner asked the boy about the disasters, finding he was innocent. Cavendish came to treat Milo in a friendlier manner afterward and warmed up to him once they'd worked together to defeat King Pistachion. He's since come to appreciate Milo, and gives him a friendly greeting anytime they cross paths. Cavendish also thanked Milo when he saved him and tried to warn him before he got frozen. Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase While he doesn't know Milo's best friends as well as he does Milo, Cavendish is on friendly terms with them. Initially, he'd met them when they confronted him at a middle school dance while he'd been spying on Milo, unaware of their theory that he was a vampire hunter. Eventually, Milo formally introduced the group, and they went on to save the world together. Mr. Block Mr. Block was Cavendish's boss when he worked for the Bureau of Time Travel. While Mr. Block treated him with open contempt, Cavendish was always eager to prove himself and didn't tend to acknowledge his boss's rudeness. He often ignored Mr. Block's snide insults in favor of focusing on his mission but corrected him for getting their names wrong on purpose, and even expressed mild irritation when his boss continuously made jokes at their expense. Cavendish did understand Mr. Block's point of view after he mocked them for claiming to have saved the world and reminds Dakota that it wasn't his fault that the timeline had reset itself, thus erasing any memory of their accomplishments. After saving the world and failing to convince Mr. Block that they'd done so, Cavendish began to work against his orders without hesitation. He wasn't afraid to do the complete opposite of what Block wanted when he believed the world was in jeopardy, but still followed his orders and concerned himself over doing a good job when he'd been demoted to cleaning outhouses for insubordination. Brick and Savannah Brick and Savannah were fellow agents in the Bureau of Time Travel. While initially he saw them as peers and wondered why he wasn't receiving the same treatment that they do in the organization, he took their words to heart when they mocked him for being 'the lowest of the low'. While the first class time travelers constantly treat him badly, he doesn't seem to dislike them in return and has even asked for favors on a number of occasions. After asking nicely to borrow their limo and receiving a rude rejection in return, Cavendish didn't hesitate to steal it when the opportunity arose. Since being demoted - having been tattled on by Brick and Savannah for destroying pistachios - Cavendish, alongside Dakota, had taken to doing all he could to ensure that the first class agents' pistachio-based missions ended in failure. He understands their skill as agents, knowing full well that there was no way they'd fail a mission without intervention. Bob Block Cavendish was beaming with excitement to be hired by Bob Block and find aliens with the rest of PIG, but when Bob informed him that he would be cleaning up the aliens garbage, he lost his excitement to work for Bob. Since then he has been trying to prove to Bob that he could be useful by showing Bob proof of aliens. But, he gives up on all hope of ever being promoted by Bob when Bob doesn't believe him when he states that he saw an alien abduction and decides to quit PIG, therefor ending his relationship with Bob Block. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Cavendish idolizes Professor Time to such an extent that he constantly wears a 'Professor Time' brand hat and has a pair of underwear with his face on it. He was thrilled to finally meet him in person and quickly introduced himself, going on to explain the future greatness of Professor Time to a very confused Doofenshmirtz. While later watching him prepare his time machine, Cavendish reminded Dakota that it was a historic moment. Before long, however, Cavendish began to express annoyance at Doofenshmirtz' terrible decision-making skills and his tendency to make mistakes. He snaps at him on a number of occasions, from questioning his need for orange soda to showing open frustration that he'd had room for fake beards on his time machine but not a day setting. His anger at the situation boils over when a petty mistake causes the time machine to crash, stranding them on an island. Cavendish finally expresses his frustration by shouting at Doofenshmirtz for being such a huge disappointment. His faith in Doofenshmirtz is later fully restored when the group develops a plan to fight against the Pistachions, eventually leading to a dead end, where Cavendish watched in awe as Doofenshmirtz made an inspirational speech. When Professor Time himself appears and greets Cavendish by name, he squeals in excitement. Trivia * He is voiced by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh - one of the show's creators. * Like his partner, Cavendish is scarcely referred to by his first name. * He served as the inspiration for the Doctor Zone franchise's title character. * He seems to be allergic to feathers as seen in "Backward to School Night". * He knows how to pilot a plane. * His middle name was revealed to start with the letter "T" in "Look At This Ship". * In the theme song Cavendish is seen running with a black cane. However, in the actual series he is never actually seen with said cane. * He shares his first name with the Phineas and Ferb character Balthazar Horowitz. * Starting from "Perchance to Sleepwalk", Balthazar has been relieved of their pistachio duties and demoted to cleaning Renaissance-era toilets. * Early reruns of the show's first episodes - "Going the Extra Milo"/"The Undergrounders" and "Rooting for the Enemy"/"Sunny Side Up" - had cameos by Cavendish and Dakota, inserted into them that did not appear in the original broadcasts (perhaps implying that the duo had time-traveled into those episodes). * Starting from "Abducting Murphy's Law" Balthazar quits P.I.G. and leaves Dakota behind to try to become a hero and find the Octalians UFO. Category:Disney characters Category:Milo Murphy's Law characters